


Prince

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spidypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Peter and Merc Wade with superfamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

Peter sighed. He was at a banquet for some foreign kingdom that his fathers had put on to scope out the Alpha selection for him. It was a secret that he was an Omega but they wouldn't be able to keep it forever, so they had to find a mate that wouldn't force him. He sighed but caught a glance from his father, which clearly said 'pay attention'. Peter sighed again and turned his attention to the table. Some old man was ranting about a spider freak that did something or other. He hid a smile. No one knew that the spider freak was him. Not even his fathers. It was a less known secret then him being an Omega. 

"Prince Peter?" A voice made him jump. He cocked his head to look at his friend, Mary Jane. She was a Beta and the daughter of a neighboring Duke. He shot her the smallest glare at her. He hated when she called him by his official title yet they had to in public. 

"MJ?" he hissed, trying to keep it low key that they were talking. 

"What is this all about?" MJ asked softly, gazing around the table. 

"I have no idea" He started to say something else but there was a loud bang. Two people landed in the middle of the Dining Hall and knocked several patron to the floor. Peter was on his feet and ready to fight but he held back. His fathers were there, so they could handle it. 

"What is going on here?" King Rogers stood up and strolled forward. His command clear as the room calmed as he passed. 

"This cretin is trying to steal my bounty" One man snarled, pointing the end of a sword at the other. 

"I can't steal something that you don't have" The other one practically sang before sticking his tongue out at the one pointing the sword at him. 

"Wait" His other father, King Stark, stood and walked to stand next to Rogers. "I know you.." He pointed at the one not holding the sword. Peter looked closer but the cloak he had on was making it difficult. He froze as the hood fell off to revel that he was Deadpool. The mercenary. 

"Well you have heard of me" Deadpool cocked his head to the side before there was a flash of silver. The first man dropped to the floor and suddenly Deadpool was dangling from the hole in the roof that they had fallen through. 

"Why are you here? What is this bounty?" Rogers yelled up at the merc, who paused. 

"The head of Spiderman on a platter is worth an Empires riches to someone, and I'm gonna get it first" The Alpha in red cackled before disappearing. Peter took a step back and scanned the room for an escape. He needed to find the Merc and question him. 

"Peter!" MJ snarled from behind him as he tried to duck through a servants entrance. "What are you doing?" 

"Uh..Making sure he leaves" He hissed over his shoulder but knew that he was caught. 

"No you're not" MJ grabbed his arm and dragged him away from his exit. He struggled for a second before giving up and let himself be pulled along. He caught a glance from his dark haired father and gave a final sigh. He was going to be guarded from this moment til something was done about wild mercenaries running around. His fathers were extremely protective due to his Omega side yet they didn't even know that the hit was on him. He was Spiderman. 

"Yeah, not NOW" He grumbled under his breath as he was dragged to a different room with guards at the doors. It was going to be a long night.  
===========  
"Peter, wake up" A voice broke through his dream. It was Cap. 

"Wha..?" He sat up and rubbed his eye. He was in a sitting room with MJ. They must have dozed off waiting to see if they could leave. MJ stretched and slumped back down on the couch they were in. 

"How about you go to your room" His father pulled him to his feet as he yawned again. 

"What about Spiderman? And Deadpool?" He asked slowly, realizing that his heat was less then a week away but he was already feeling the draining effect from it. He would have to use his Alchemy to make another Alpha scent to wear when he was Spiderman. It was better then being locked up for a week while they waited for it to pass. He still blushed when he remembered his first heat and one of the servants had given him a glass knot to help him through it. 

"Don't worry about it" His lead him from the room and he stopped. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. He was tired of being treated like an Omega during times of peril. 

"Peter" Cap sighed, his shoulders drooping but he didn't push him. "We don't know who Spiderman is and Deadpool is gone" 

"So what's the plan?" He stepped forward but his father shook his head. 

"The plan has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry Pete but it's just to risky at the moment"

"But....Fine" He snapped starting off to his room with the idea in his head that he could just leave out the window. 

"I will be posting guards outside your door" Cap called after him but he only waved his hand angrily behind him to show that he had heard. He started up the stairs to his room. It was in a secluded part of the castle yet he still didn't mind. It gave him plenty of warning when someone was coming. He sped up so he was jogging up his steps, already planning his escape. His room was large but he never actually used all the space. He dug around his bathing room to find the Alpha scent before pulling his costume on. It was a little scratchy but he ignored it. It still needed a mend after a fight with some thieves but hadn't had the time to do it. 

"Peter" MJ 's voice came from outside the door and he jumped out the window. He crawled up the outer wall to hide but quickly dropped back down. He had to look out for guards. He dropped the rest of the way down and headed off on his usual route of patrol around the village. To late he realized that it wasn't the best idea as a group of Alphas jumped out and surrounded him. 

"Hello little spider" The largest man purred as the others circled them. 

"What are you guys supposed to be? Men in tights?" Peter sneered, but he was backing up. 

"Oh, a funny little spider. Wanna know what I think?" the lead Alpha hissed. 

"Not really due to the fact that you don't seem to have an over abundance of schooling" Peter shot back and webbed the Alpha to a wall before jumping away. He took out two others before his spidy sense told him to duck. He wasn't fast enough. A dart hit his neck and he swatted it away but it was too late. An Alpha grabbed him and he kicked her away. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness but only made it worse. 

"Get him" A voice yelled from behind him and he jumped to the roof of the nearest building. He had to get away. Peter started racing across rooftops, using his webbing when he could til he reached the edge of the buildings. He slid down to the ground and glanced up. His eyes locked with a pair in the shadows. The person stepped forward and he took a step back. It was Deadpool. 

"Hey there Spidy" the Alpha scent hit him and he felt his stomach lurch. He webbed him to the ground and bolted into the forest. He had to get somewhere safe but the castle was too far. His parents had a safe house. The dart was making it hard to concentrate yet his Omega side was screaming for him to turn back and find an Alpha. He bit his lip and held in a whimper. Peter cried in relief when he reached the door. 

No one was home. There was even a layer of dust on everything. He slammed the door closed and shoved a dresser up against it. It was all he could do before he collapsed onto the floor.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool finds and protects Peter

Peter groaned and opened his eyes. He was overheating and somehow made it to the cot in the cabin. A wave of confusion rushed through him but his Omega side alerted his of an Alpha at the same time his Spidysense told him that there was danger.

"Hey Baby boy" A voice made him jump up but he fell back onto the cot as a wave of need coursed through him. 

"What are you doing here?" He growled low, but there was a tremor in his voice. He scrambled back and pressed himself against the wall as the Alpha shifted closer.

"Calm down" Deadpool stopped at the edge of the bed before reaching over and grabbing a cup. "Drink" Peter stared with his mouth hanging open at the Merc. "It's not drugged" The Alpha added but Peter still just stared. They stayed like that for a few seconds, watching each other though he couldn't be sure due to the mask on the others face. He was still in shock that the Alpha wasn't taking him then and there when the Mercs hand grabbed his chin and jerked his mask up to his nose. He cried out and tried to pull back but the cup was pressed to his lips. Water hit his tongue and he groaned. He didn't realize how thirsty he was from the heat. He grasped at the hand holding the cup and pressed lower when the cup leveled out and he stopped getting the liquid. He blinked open his eyes when it was all gone and realize he was still clinging to the hand. 

"Uh" He gazed up at the Alpha, once again brain dead. A thumb rubbed against his cheek and he whimpered. Suddenly voices sounded from outside and the Merc pulled away. Peter jerked back as his mind came back to him and a blush swamped his face. He never thought his Heat would make him act out like that. He bit his lip as the Merc swung open the door and grabbed his swords.

"You stay there" The Alpha snarled and he found himself pressing himself further onto the cot. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself as sounds of fighting started just out side the door. He cried out at the sound of a body hitting the outside wall and the overwhelming scent of angry Alphas filled the air. Peter tried to think but a wave of heat hit him and he flopped onto his side with a pitiful groan. He needed to escape but his Omega side wanted to find one of the Alphas that were just outside the door. He thrashed around before biting his arm to keep himself from calling out to an Alpha to come take him. 

"Need.." He dug his fingers into the blanket and blacked out.   
=================  
Hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. Peter growled, though it might have been more of a groan, and kicked out at who person. the resulting snarl made him go limp and he realized it was an Alpha. But which Alpha survived the fight that happened just outside the cabin. Peter slowly opened his eyes to see a mask and relief swept through him.

"You" He let his head fall to the side as he watched the Alpha. 

"Me" The Merc replied, before flipping him over his shoulders. Peter snapped out of his daze and kicked out again. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He dug his fingers into the shoulder he had been rudely thrown over as he was carried out of the cabin. 

"Getting some where more defendable. Don't get me wrong, I love fighting, but not when an Omega is at stake" Deadpool flipped him back over so he was being held bridal style and a hand covered his eyes.

"What do you...?" Peter started but a scent made him gag. It was blood. A lot of blood and he felt his stomach heave, his raging hormones making it hard to think straight. His Omega side took over and he hid his face in the Mercs chest so he wouldn't have to see the carnage. He shivered and the Alpha wrapped the blanket they still had around him tighter and kept walking. Peter felt the Heat had subsided for a moment but he didn't know why. The dart that hit him made it come early, but it seemed like it would last forever. 

"How long has it been?" He whispered, hoping he didn't sound as scared as he felt. 

"It's been about a day and a half" the Merc set him on his feet and he looked around. They were still in the forest but this time they were deeper and next to a little stream. "I can't keep holding you, You smell too....GOOD"

"Um...Then I'll just go" Peter tried to duck away but then he stopped. "Which way to the castle?"

"You're going to go back there smelling like a fresh baked churro and taco. You wont get ten feet in with out being jumped" Deadpool chuckled and Peter glared at him. 

"And you brought me out here to?" He crossed his arms and face the Alpha. He might be wanting a not but his brain was back in town at the moment so he was in charge. 

"Just follow" Deadpool commanded before turning away and walked upstream. Peter stayed there for a few minutes and thought about his options. He could try and find a way out of the forest but he had no idea when he would go brainless again. He could head back to the cabin but there would probably be more Alphas there who would take him. The last option was to follow the one Alpha who knows his way around and actually took care of him, even if it was so he could fight. Peter groaned in frustration but started after the Merc. 

He stomped through the forest and after a few minutes he started to dread. He didn't know where the Alpha went and fearful thoughts started to fill his mind. A twig snapped behind him and he ran. He dodged through trees and jumped over rocks, his heart racing and chest heaving. A rock wall appeared in front of him and he skidded to a stop. Glancing back and forth, he tried to figure out which way he needed to go but it was just rock and trees. The sound of footsteps made him spin around to see Deadpool standing there, his chest heaving. 

Before he could say anything the Merc grabbed him and pinned him to the rock wall. Peter yelped as something dug into the small of his back but he stiffened up. The Alpha was sniffing his neck, running his lips up and down the pulse point and making his Heat rage forward again. The Merc growled and shoved him away. 

"Smell too good" The Merc hissed almost to low for him to hear. He felt hands grab him again but this time they shoved him up. "Climb" Peter shook as he tried to think but he found himself climbing like he was told. It wasn't that hard but it took his full concentration, even with his spider skills. After a few minutes he reached a cave, hidden from view but large enough for him to stand up or lay down in. He crawled in and sighed. He made his decision and waited for the Alpha to reach him, which was less then a second.

"Deadpool?" Peter stuttered out, ducking his head and trying not to blush to much.

"Wade" 

"Huh"

"My name is Wade"

"Mines Peter" he froze as he said it, then faceplanted. He didn't mean to reply so easily. "And I need you help"

"Really?" Wade chuckled out and stretched out. Lounging on the edge of the cave with practiced ease. Peter growled and turned his back to the man. Several minutes passed in silence but he soon felt the heat coming back full storm. This would most likely be his last conscious moment til it was over. 

"Do you promise not to mark me if I let you help me through my Heat?" He rushed out, still not looking and wrapping his arms around his center. There was a few seconds of silence til he got his answer. The Alpha slammed into him and they fell to the ground, with Peter pinned on his back. He gasped in shock and slick started to drip. 

"I promise, anything to get my knot" Wade panted out, the scent of Alpha making Peter groan for a second.

"How can I trust you?" He stuttered, finding it harder and harder to put his thoughts together. 

"I'm an Alpha. Alphas are suppose to protect any and all Omegas. I will never hurt you!" the Mercs lips brushed his ear and Peter lost it. He wanted the Alpha more then anything.


	3. To the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes home.

Peter woke up with a panicked jerk. He was being carried by someone. He promptly kneed the man in the face, which made him let go. So he fell and landed on his lower back. 

"Holy mother of.." He screamed out and rolled over onto his stomach. It felt like his body was on fire. A groan came from above him and he peeked up through his arms.

"Why would you do that?" Wade was holding his nose through his mask. Peter reared back in disgust as the Alpha jerked his nose straight again with a sickening crack. 

"Where are you taking me?" Peter jumped to his feet but his legs gave out and he fell against Wades chest. 

"Ha, that's a funny story" The Alpha started, taking control of the moment and pinned Peter to his chest. "You see, I was hunting you but then the Kings decided to hunt me"

"So?" Peter cocked his head in a questioning manner. He felt nervous, but not because he was close to Wade. The fact that he was close to a killer, a mercenary and he rather bury his face in the mans chest. He never wanted to leave. 

"So all the Kings men tried to climb into the cave so I took you and ran" Wade tucked Peter under his chin and tightened his grip. "So we were walking and you woke up so you.."

"I got it" Peter growled in annoyance, then a thought hit him. He wasn't in Heat anymore. "How long have we been?"

"About a week, maybe less" Wade pulled away to scratch his chin in consideration. 

"I need to get back" He turned and took off, trying to figure out how to get back to the castle. 

"What?" The Alpha chased him but he ignored him. He saw the edge of the town through the trees and skidded to a halt. He was on the other side of the town. The exact opposite of where he needed to be. 

"I'm in so much trouble" He muttered under his breath and started running again. 

"Peter" A hand grabbed him and they were suddenly hidden in a hole in the wall. "Are you mad, there is only room for one mad man in the outfit" Peter slammed him into the wall and growled. Wade answered with his own and Peters hands dropped with him telling them to. 

"Good Omega" Wade gave in an unexpected kiss and he felt his stomach flutter. 

"Why did you stop me?" Peter asked accusingly but he found himself whispering. 

"There is still a hit out on Spiderman" Wade snarled back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. "Every thug will be out for your head, Peter"

"Then I'll just take off the...That wont work" He muttered as he pulled away. "I need a disguise" Peter took a moment to peek out of their hiding place. 

"Stay here" the Alpha spoke from behind him before darting out. Peter tried to keep track of him but he disappeared around a corner. He was barely gone a moment. Deadpool dropped down from the roof and handed him a cloak. Peter stared at it for a second before pointing a finger at the man. 

"Did you steal this?" He shook the cloak at him with a glare. 

"No....maybe...I'll return it as soon as I get you back to the castle" Wade ducked his head and shuffled his feet. Peter opened his mouth to scold him when the Alpha snatched the scrap of cloth from his hand and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

"Fine" he muttered as the man pulled the hood over his head and took the moment t give him another kiss. "That's enough kissing. I can't feel my lips" 

"Mnh" Wade turned away but a hand grabbed Peters and they were off. They weaved through allies and dodged people. Once or twice someone would wolf whistle, making him remember that he smelled of sex. Lots of sex. At least a weeks worth of them going at it. 

"It's Deadpool"

"There goes that bounty"

"I traveled for two weeks to take this job"

"No point now that he's here" Voices surrounded them and Peter felt a sickness take over him. He didn't know what to think. On one hand he was an Omega that just spent a Heat with the alpha and he wanted nothing more then to cuddle the man or maybe something more...intimate. On the other, he was a hero and the Alpha a mercenary. Added to the fact that he was a prince. He needed to think, but he wouldn't have the time til he got home and his parents were done scolding him. 

"Do you have a way to get into the castle so no one will see you?" Wade asked as they jogged. 

"I just need to be near the court yard" Peter panted out. He was exhausted and his legs felt like they were about to give out. Wade glanced back at him before slowing down. They continued at a more reasonable pace but Peter still wanted to get home fast. His parents were going to be furious. 

"Here?" Wade skidded to a halt just outside a side gate. It lead to the garden, and there wasn't many guards in the gardens. It was perfect.

"Here" Peter put his hand on the gate but paused. He turned to the Alpha but a hand clapped over his mouth. 

"Bye" Wade whispered, his voice dull. Peter closed his eyes, expecting a final kiss but after a few seconds he felt nothing. When he opened them, Wade was gone. Peter ignored the flash of pain in his chest as he stepped through the gate. He pulled off his Spiderman mask but wrapped his cloak closer around him. He headed straight for his room and changed into something else. He really wanted to sleep and he spent a good five minutes staring at his bed before he headed to see his Fathers. 

"PETER" Mary Jane burst through the door and tackled him. They fell to the ground and he cried out in pain. "Are you hurt?" 

"Just sore" He mumbled, looking away as his face reddened. He slowly stood and had to lean against the wall so he wouldn't slide back to the floor. 

"Sore? Why?" Mary Jane peered at him but he gave her a blank look.

"Can you do me a favor and get my Dads?" He leaned against the wall a little more in attempt to stay standing. It was no use, he was exhausted.

"I'll be right back" Mary Jane sprinted out of the room and he closed his eyes in relief. Barely a second passed before his parents were there. It took him a minute to open his eyes and he found that he had slid halfway down the wall and looked like a broken puppet. 

"Peter, where have you been?" Tony grabbed his shoulders and he let out a groan. 

"Did you get marked?" Steve lifted up his chin and examined his neck. Peter closed his eyes and waited for the penny to drop. 

"Lets get you to bed. You can explain what happened when you are rested" Tony half carried him to his bed and Steve helped him settle in. 

"Aren't you going to scold me or something?" Peter fell limply into the bed but rolled onto his stomach to ease the pressure on his lower back. 

"Of course we will, but only after you are rested" Steve tucked him in and they both left the room. The last thing that went through his mind was what his parents thought he went through.  
==============  
When Peter woke, it took a good ten minutes to get out of bed and stretch the stiffness from his muscles. He could barely move at first but afterwards he felt ready to face his parents. Or as ready as he would ever be. He opened the door to the hall and stepped out, and ran right into his father. 

"So you ran in to Deadpool" Steve prompted and he took a shocked step back. "I'll take that as a yes" His father walked in and sat in one of his chairs. Peter paused before sitting on the bed and pulling his knees to his chest.

"How did you know?" Peter hunched his shoulders and peered out between his hands. 

"The cabin" Steve met his gaze but Peter looked away. "There were thugs tied together outside the cabin, which was the first place we checked after you were missing. Most were dead but the were some still alive that said it was Deadpool who, as they put it, defended the cabin"

"I was there" Peter closed his eyes at the thought of all the dead. Even though they were cruel human beings, they were still human beings. He didn't know what to think about an Alpha that was so gentle to him but killed so violently with others. 

"Indeed, they said that they wanted you" His father warned him.

"I know, I heard them" Peter shivered again as memories of the cabin filled his mind. He was too consumed by the Heat to completely understand the danger he was in. 

"They said Deadpool beat them, and when they woke up you were gone. We searched the woods but came up with nothing till this morning when he was spotted stealing a cloak" Steve stood and walked over to sit next to him. "Then you arrived home with the smell of sex"

"I asked him too, and he didn't know who I was. I didn't tell him" he burst out, shame surging through him as he thought of the last week. "He didn't mark me but I needed someone one and he was the only one and...." Peter tried to think of why he let it happen but he knew that he couldn't explain the feelings he felt around the Alpha. 

"I know" he father gave him a quick hug, "We aren't mad at you, we're just glad that you're home and safe"

"Can I have some breakfast?" He asked thickly.

"No" Tony spoke from the door, looking stern. 

"Tony" Steve growled and glared at his mate. Tony suddenly flashed a grin. 

"It's past noon, so it would be a linner" the man chuckled, grabbing them both and dragging them to the hall. 

"Linner isn't a thing, Tony" Steve sighed, but let himself be dragged along. 

"Linner is a mix between lunch and dinner" Tony wrapped his arms around each of their shoulders before continuing. "I'm a fucking king, so I say its a thing"

"Tony" Steve groaned out in announce but there was humor in his tone. 

"Do you to have to flirt right now?" Peter sighed, he wasn't in the mood to hear it. 

"I think we do. What about you love?" Tony cocked his head to the side before kissing Steve. 

"I think that's impossible" Steve sighed after a long kiss. 

"I'm going to eat, though I think I lost my appetite" Peter walked away from the two while they kissed. He didn't want to think about kissing and mates and love and even breathing. He just wanted to eat and sleep. Which is what hew as going to do.


	4. Waiting game

It had been a week, A week of torture called waiting. He didn't know if his fathers would tell him if they had even caught the merc or not. They might just sweep it under the rug and hope he forgets meeting the man ever happened. But Peter was sure that he could never forget the merc, nor could he stop thinking about the Alpha who protected him even though he was a seasoned killer. Peter was at war with himself. He longed for the man, but he was a hero. Peter refused to kill yet Wade killed for a living. 

"Peter, let me in" MJ was at the door, pounding on as fierce as an Alpha. Peter ignored her to pace the room once again. He was sure there would worn a path into the hard wood by the time everything was done with. Either way it went. He could hear MJ breathing at the door but said nothing. He didn't want to talk to her, he wanted his Wade. 

"He's not my Alpha" Peter groaned to himself, "He's just a stupid Alpha who is probably halfway to China by now. I'm nothing to him. Even if he came back he has no way to know that I'm the Prince. He probably just thinks that I work at the castle" 

"We'll didn't you give me the benefit of the doubt" a voice came from behind him and Peter spun. Wade was stretched out on the bed with his mask pulled up to show the smirk on his face. Peter leaped across the room with the agility of a spider and slapped a hand over the mercs mouth.

"Is there someone in there with you?" MJ called, making Wades eyes widen even though Peter had trouble seeing them.

"Go away MJ. I just want to be alone" Peter snapped, hoping that he didn't sound to excited.

"You know what. FINE" MJ stormed away in anger and he felt a flash of guilt. He knew that he would have to explain to her later and hope that she would understand.

"What are you doing here. You're going to get yourself killed" Peter turned on the Alpha in fear. His glee that the man had returned was washed away. 

"I needed to talk to you" Wade moved his hand away from his mouth. Peter was suddenly taken by the scars lining all the skin he could see on the Alpha, and he wanted to see more. For several moments he trailed his lips across the neck, then along the chin, kissing and licking every scar he saw. 

"Peter, I said talk" Wade was breathless and let out a small growl when Peter gave a small nip. In a flurry of arms and legs, Peter found himself on his back with Wade stretched across him. A delighted purr seemed to come from him that was purely Omega. Wades fingers seemed to dig into him, and the kissed. Slow, but then rough, making him mewl and pant. Wade gave another growl but jerked away to sit on the edge of the bed. It took several deep breaths before Peter could sit up and face him without jumping him. 

"What is it?" Peter scooted across the bed and settled next to the distressed Alpha. 

"I'm... You're royalty, and I'm nothing. A nobody" Wade stared at his hands, refusing to look at him. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you but I ruin everything I touch. You're so special and innocent. I can't risk the chance of tainting your....greatness. I'm not the right Alpha for you. I can't be there for you. I kill people for a living and you save them. You're a hero. I can't even save myself."

"What are you saying?" Peter pressed closer, liquid starting to drip from his eyes as he listened to the speech. 

"I came to say, I love you. But you need to move on and except that I can't be your Alpha. And you can;t be my Omega. I'm too broken for you to fix with your hero....ness" Wade leaned over and gave his a gentle kiss on the lips. "Good bye my love" Peter jumped to his feet and tried to grab the Alpha as he left but a rope tied him to the base of his bed. 

"Wade" Peter practically howled as the Alpha leaped out the window. "Your being a moron" Peter untied his leg, still a little unsure how he missed Wade tying him up in the first place. 

"Peter" both his fathers burst into the room but Peter continued to stare at the window. Rogers ran to the window and started to search the area with angry eyes as Stark ran to him and snatched the rope from his hands. 

"What happened?" Tony gabbed his shoulders to get his attention. 

"Nothing" Peter tried to sound like his usual self but it came out a whimper. "He just came to say he was leaving" 

"Leaving?" Steve turned from the window with a shocked look. 

"For good" Peter sunk to the bed, letting his fathers hands drop from his shoulders. 

"Well at least we wont have a mercenary running loose in the kingdom" Tony breathed out in relief. 

"Tony" Steve snarled in anger before walking over to sit next to him. "Peter, it's for the best that he left. He isn't the right Alpha for you"

"Yeah, we'll find you an Alpha that will take care of you and you both will rule this kingdom together. You'll have baby's, fight wars and live out your days in this castle working to keep the people safe from other forces" Tony prattled off as he walked out, "Now we just have to sort though the pile of marriage requests" 

"Then how is going to keep the people safe from the villains?" Peter murmured under his breath.

"What was that?" Steve peered at him for a second, "I can see that you're not in the mood to talk to us. So I leave you be" His remaining father stood and left. This time the door was closed. 

"What am I going to do?" Peter sobbed, falling the rest of the way into his bed. It felt like his body was being ripped in half, starting with his heart. He was sure that he was dying, but he forced himself to be silent. He didn't want anyone to know how heart broken he truly was over the Alpha that dumped him in the gutter after saying that he loved him. After helping him through his Heat. Now he had nothing. 

"Peter" MJ was at suddenly next to the bed. "Oh Peter" She dropped down on the bed and crawled over to him. 

"He's gone" He croaked out, clutching one of his pillows to his chest as he tried to keep his body in one piece. 

"I know. I'm so sorry Petty" MJ settled next to him and held him as he cried. After what seemed like hours the tears stopped but the pain lingered. Strangely his body didn't split, but the tears had sucked him dry and he drifted into an uneasy sleep.   
================  
Peter was standing in a field. It was night and the stars seemed to glow as bright as the sun. He slowly dropped to the ground, his fears and pain slipping away like a summer breeze. He didn't even know what was going on but he was sure that everything would be fine. He would be loved no matter what happened. By his parents, by MJ, his family. 

As he gazed up at the stars he saw two that looked as if they were moving. Glowing brighter and brighter as they grew nearer. As he watched, the rest of the stars dimmed before vanishing in the brightness of the two that grew ever larger. Soon it was just them and the moon, before they stopped growing. They pulsed softy in a comforting way and Peter felt himself drifting. He looked down to see there was no longer ground under neath him, no could he see his body. The was just a glow. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that it wasn't as bright as the others. Weak cries filled his ears and he dropped. The moon and stars zoomed away from him but the cries still called out to him. They needed his help, they were in pain and he was the only one that could stop it. Peter thrashed around, trying to find the souls but found that he was in his bed. 

"Peter!" MJ was still holding him but this time at arms length. "It's just a dream" 

"No, It was a premonition"

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic, and first spidypool.


End file.
